Casos e Acasos
by Carol Black Potter
Summary: Quando um professor bastante sedutor vai trabalhar em Hogwarts, certas garotas cairão em suas garras... como a ingênua e vulnerável Lílian Evans. Leiam e comentem!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, ok. Vou ser sincera: não quero assistir aulas. Estou cansada de ter que ficar longe de minha família e ficar aprendendo umas coisas que nem sei se vou precisar em minha vida, pegando como exemplo a matéria de Criaturas Mágicas. Tá, é legal. Mas pra quê eu quero saber se um explosivim come rãs? Isso é uma perda de tempo.

Enquanto eu poderia estar lendo Jane Austen e me perguntando se existe um Mr. Darcy pra mim. Ele é tão perfeito! Ou então lendo Shakespeare, Romeu e Julieta. Amores proibidos, impossíveis! Opa, acabaram de me passar um bilhete.

É de Kitty.

' Eu conheço essa sua cara de sonhadora '.

Eu olhei para ela, com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas.

- Estou tão ruim assim? – Perguntei relutantemente, com medo da resposta dela.

Ela assentiu sorrindo.

- Lílian, sua sonhadora! Pare de ser tão romântica! As coisas não acontecem desse jeito! – Resmungou Kitty, ainda sorrindo. – Você é tão feliz com sua vida, queria tanto ser assim.

Eu sorri bondosamente. Eu adorava o jeito que Kitty sorria, não mostrando muito os dentes, mas fazendo ruguinhas em sua testa. Adorável.

- Eu sei que não é um mar de rosas. E também sei que o amor queime como mil sóis na pele – Citei, querendo irritar Kitty. Ela odiava quando eu citava Shakespeare, ela sempre falava que eu iria me dar muito mal por ser tão sonhadora e ter esse complexo de que tudo é perfeito.

Kitty revirou os olhos, ainda sorrindo do jeito que eu gostava.

- Só arrumando um namorado para você ver o trabalho que eles dão – Ela resmungou novamente, fazendo anotações de umas criaturas estranhas que eu não sabia o nome. Pra quê quero saber o nome disso? Eu gosto é de cavalos. Esportes trouxas como hipismo. Te falo que, se eunão fosse bruxa, eu tentaria o mundo do hipismo. É uma de minhas paixões. Pena que eu não tenho tanto tempo para cavalgar na fazenda da minha família, perto de Cambridge. Cidade muito linda, porém precisando de algumas reformas no sistema de lanchonetes. Quero dizer, quem quer comer peixe e batata frita todo dia? Aja paciência. Mas aposto que isso é para agradar os turistas. Mas o peixe vem tão oleoso que sempre que eu espeto o garfo nele, escorre óleo no prato. O que eu estava falando mesmo? No início?

Já esqueci.

- Kitty – Ela murmurou alguma coisa enquanto escrevia, eu continuei – Porque a Prof.ª Cormann saiu? Todo mundo está falando que a mãe dela estava com uma doença terminal.

Kitty revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Ela olhou para minha expressão confusa-inocente e logo começou a rir.

- Lílian, você é tão ingênua. Prof.ª Cormann estava caindo aos pedaços. Um dia ela tinha que sair de Hogwarts, não é?

Eu assenti, sorrindo. A aula estava quase acabando e parecia que ia chover. Um vento forte passou, bagunçando o meu cabelo ruivo-fogo. Meu cabelo ruivo é liso e vai até os meus seios. De vez em quando eu faço tranças nele para deixá-lo com mais volume.

Algumas mechas voaram em meu rosto e eu senti um pingo caindo na minha testa. Kitty, com seu olhos azuis e cabelo castanho-escuro enrolado, falou tristemente:

- Outro dia de chuva.

- Eu gosto de dias de chuva – Falei distraídamente – Eu posso ler melhor.

O Prof.° de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas nos dispensou e minha classe, do 6° ano da Grifinória, estava se levantando das raízes das árvores. Todo mundo sentava em cima das raízes para poder anotar melhor o que o professor fala. Mas com essa proximidade de chuva, todos colocaram a capa preta e saíram correndo em direção o castelo. Eu e Kitty nos demoramos mais um pouco, eu adorava chuva. É tão revigorante.

- Kitty, você lembra quando estávamos no primeiro ano? – Perguntei ainda distraída. Ela assentiu com uma expressão confusa.

- Porquê você perguntou isso? – Perguntou ela confusamente enquanto me olhava, analisando-me. Eu corei violentamente. Eu não queria falar disso, o primeiro ano dela foi bastante sofrido. Todo mundo ridicularizava Kitty por ser a maior menina da sala. Quero dizer, ela é uma régua maior que eu. Mas eu tenho apenas 1,60 de altura, não sou lá muito grande. O corpo dela também é muito bonito, porém muito magro. Como uma modelo trouxa, acho. Se bem que as modelos trouxas estão magras demais, parecendo o esqueleto que tem na sala de McGonagall.

- Eu andei pensando sobre... sobre aquele menino que te ridicularizava... como é o nome dele? – Perguntei ainda tentando me lembrar dos fatos.

- Sirius Black? James Potter? – Perguntou ela pegando capa e olhando para o céu, que agora estava ficando muito escuro – Acho melhor entrarmos, Lily. A chuva de hoje está mais para tempestade.

- Mas me responda primeiro – Nós começamos a andar mais rápido – Porque Black e Potter, no sétimo ano deles e no nosso primeiro, pegavam seus livros e colocavam na minha mala?

Ela parou, chocada. A boca dela, que antes estava completamente fechada, abriu em grandes proporções. Os olhos azuis dela estavam completamente desacreditados. Logo ela abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

- Até hoje você não sabe disso? – Perguntou, incrédula. Eu corei violentamente.

- Não... Ninguém nunca me explicou o porquê disso. Mas eu também esqueci rápido. Só lembrei ontem à noite, quando achei o álbum de fotos de sete anos atrás na biblioteca. Sabe, aquele álbum que todo mundo faz e deixa no colégio como lembrança que estudou aqui. – Respondi insegura. Kitty continuou sorrindo.

- Ahh, Lily.. Eles queriam ver se você tinha lingerie preta. Tipo, você tinha o maior peito entre as meninas do primeiro e quarto ano. É lógico que isso chamou atenção para os mais galinhas do colégio. Mas, estranhamente, eles nunca te chamaram pra sair. Tenho quase certeza de que eles pensaram que você era muito nova para deixá-los enfiar o ... – Ela parou, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto eu corava – E você sabe o que falam de lingerie preta.

Nós continuamos a andar, sorrindo e brincando. Lembrando do nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts . Era hora do jantar, mas eu não estava com muita fome. Eu me despedi de Kitty no saguão de entrada, falando que ia me deitar um pouco.

- Tem certeza, Lily? – Perguntou ela aparentando preocupação. Eu assenti sorrindo.

- Tenho, sim. Não estou com fome. – Ela me analisou.

- Eu tenho reparado que você não está comendo direito. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou ela ainda preocupada.

- Não, Kitty. Não aconteceu nada. Eu só estou preocupada com minha mãe, sabe... meus pais se divorciaram e minha mãe está na casa da minha avó, passando um pouco de necessidade. Mas nada demais. Ela dará um jeito nisso – E forcei um sorriso para convencê-la. Mas acho que não consegui.

- Sei. Eu vou levar um pouco pra você. Até mais tarde – E ela deu as costas, indo conversar com alguns amigos dela.

Eu suspirei e subi as escadas em direção à Grifinória. Não havia ninguém na Sala Comunal, como eu esperava. Me sentei em uma das poltronas perto da lareira, enquanto eu escutava a tempestade que desabava lá fora.

Minha família estava passando por uma crise horrível e eu estou aqui em Hogwarts, não fazendo nada para conter essa crise. Meu pai pegou minha mãe com outro e agora eles estão se divorciando. Minha irmã casou com Válter Dursley e não dá notícias. Ou seja, meus pais estão sozinhos. Mas eles também não me dão notícias. Parece que não se preocupam comigo.

Estamos em Novembro e não recebo uma carta deles desde o início de Outubro. É muito estranho isso, DEVE ter acontecido alguma coisa. Eu mando cartas quase todos os dias e não recebo respostas, nada. Fico me perguntando se eles me abandonaram nessa escola e resolveram seguir a vida deles.

Uma lágrima escorreu em minha bochecha. Será que eles realmente fizeram isso? Me abandonaram nesse colégio para que eles pudessem ter uma vida que não lhes lembrasse que tinham uma família para sustentar?

Alguém entrou na Sala Comunal. Eu limpei a lágrima e refiz minha expressão em um sorriso. Kitty parou na minha frente, ainda ofegante.

- Adivinha quem é o nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – Perguntou ela com a voz esganiçada, extremamente agitada. – E o novo representante da Grifinória na sala dos professores?

Ela exalava agitação. Parece que o jantar terminou agora e ela veio me contar o grande acontecimento. Mas o que há de tão especial em um novo professor? Provavelmente é um velho que já tá cansado de sua família e vem se trancar em um colégio onde ninguém o incomodará. Ei, eu acho que conheço essa história!

- Quem? – Perguntei desinteressada, mas tentando demonstrar animação.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado, sorrindo igual uma idiota.

- As meninas desse colégio vão fazer fila no quarto dele! Vai ser cada fofoca boooa!

Eu ri de Kitty. Às vezes ela era tão superficial. Mas era legal assim, ela me distraía de meus problemas familiares com essas besteiras.

- Me conte logo, sua chata! Agora eu fiquei curiosa – Menti ainda sorrindo.

- Um daqueles nomes que você comentou comigo agora há pouco. – Meus olhos arregalaram – James Potter! Não é ótimo?

Eu fiquei surpresa, porque foi uma coincidência eu ter tocado no assunto ainda esta tarde, tipo... fazia anos que eu não lembrava deles.

- Ahhh... Eu o acho um pouco novo para lecionar em Hogwarts. Ele deve ser muito inteligente, pois passar no pente fino de Dumbledore é difícil... – Comentei, tentando parecer animada.

Ela suspirou, desistindo.

- Você não está nem aí pra isso, né? – Perguntou ela chateada.

- Não estou com cabeça para esse tipo de fofoca, Kitty. Sinto muito. – Eu abaixei o meu olhar para a lareira.

- Está bem, Lily. – Ela suspirou exaustamente – Só te falo que o mundo não vai parar só porquê você parou no tempo.

E ela entrou no dormitório feminino do sexto ano, me deixando mais triste do que eu já estava. Uma lágrima escorreu por minha face novamente e, quando as pessoas começaram a chegar, eu fui para o dormitório terminar de ler alguns livros que comprei antes de vir para Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu passei pelo dormitório feminino do sexto ano e vi Kitty conversando com a irmã mais nova. Kathleen tem quinze anos e é adiantada um ano em Hogwarts por ser meio que uma superdotada. Além de ser uma das garotas mais bonitas do colégio, ela também tinha notas altas o suficiente para entrar em um Tribruxo. Irônico, não é? Bonita, inteligente e rica. Kitty e Kathleen Fraustettern fazem parte da família alemã mais rica do Reino Unido. Os pais dela tem uma empresa que publica livros muito famosos, muito bons mesmo. Tipo... todos os livros que compramos para entrar em Hogwarts . Assim é humilhação, não é?

Kathleen possue os mesmos olhos de Kitty, porém com o cabelo castanho-claro e a pele mais branca. Elas são muito bonitas e populares. Eu não me importo com essas coisas, essas besteiras, de popularidade ou testes para ver quem é a mais bonita. Eu me sinto bonita do jeito que sou, pois todo mundo tem uma beleza diferente e se enquadra nessa beleza. Eu sou muito no meu canto, não gosto de sair contando da minha vida para a primeira pessoa que vejo em minha frente. Sou discreta e reservada, tanto no agir quanto no vestir. Não gosto de ter muitos amigos, prefiro viver em meu próprio mundo e ser do jeito que eu sou, sem cobranças, sem pressões. Apenas eu.

Eu sorri para mim mesma no espelho do banheiro do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano. Eu estava precisando fazer uma massagem no rosto, minha testa estava tensa demais com todos esses problemas de minha família. Sem contar que quando eu sair de Hogwarts não terei nenhum lugar para morar, se continuar assim... com essa falta de informação da minha família e tudo mais. Aí será um problema dos grandes.

Eu coloquei uma camisola e deitei, exausta. Eram 21h00 e eu estava tão exausta por causa do dia atribulado que tenho, quero dizer... eu quase não consigo respirar de tanto que eu tenho que estudar. Quando eu tenho uma folga, eu durmo. E é exatamente o que eu vou fazer agora. Boa-noite.

...

Eu acordei assustada. Eu ouvi uma porta batendo. Olhei em volta e todas as minhas colegas estavam dormindo profundamente. Olhei para o meu relógio de cabeceira, eram 03h45 da madrugada. Estranho, geralmente eu não acordo no meio da madrugada.

Eu senti uma dor de cabeça muito forte. Fechei os olhos e esperei um tempo. Ouvi um barulho vindo da Sala Comunal.

Curiosa, como eu sempre sou, eu vesti um robe de cetim azul-escuro por cima da camisola branca e fui para a sala comunal , silenciosamente. Estava tudo escuro, as luzes estavam apagadas e , pelo reflexo, apenas a lareira estava acesa. Eu espiei, ainda no andar de cima, no corredor de dormitório femininos, quem estava fazendo esses sons na sala comunal.

Um vulto se mexeu na escuridão e, pela fraca luz da lareira, eu percebi que esse vulto tinha acabado de sair da sala comunal pelo retrado da Mulher Gorda. Que estranho. Provavelmente um aluno querendo se aventurar de noite pelo colégio. Eu simplesmente não sei o porquê que os alunos adoram sair pelo colégio no meio da noite. Quero dizer, dá medo.

Ainda confusa, eu voltei para a minha cama e tornei a dormir. Mas eu ainda estava incomodada sobre quem estava fazendo esses sons de madrugada na Sala Comunal.

...

O meu relógio despertou às 6h40 da manhã. Estava na hora de recomeçar um dia de estudos, como sempre. Eu sempre era a primeira a levantar para tomar banho, o que ocorreu normalmente.

Eu já estava pronta quando Kitty acordou, às 7h20 da manhã. Algumas de minhas colegas já tinham saído para tomar café da manhã. Kitty me olhou sonolenta, com a cara amassada e um pouco de saliva no queixo. Como sempre, tudo normal.

- Lílian, ainda é cedo. Nós só temos aula às 09h00 – Argumentou Kitty, voltando a deitar em sua cama. Eu revirei os olhos, indo sentar na beira da cama dela.

- Mas você precisa terminar o trabalho de Transfiguração. O prazo de McGonagall vai até hoje e você só está na segunda parte do trabalho – Lembrei-a delicadamente. Kitty se levantou em um pulo e entrou no banheiro para tomar banho.

Eu sorri. Como era de costume, eu sempre tinha que lembrar o que Kitty deveria e não deveria fazer. Ela era tão preguiçosa!

Ok, eu não posso falar nada. Eu amo ficar sem nada pra fazer.

Eu terminei de passar o delineador preto quando Kitty saiu do banheiro, este que estava cheio de vapor por causa da água quente. O cabelo molhado de Kitty molhou minha cama.

- Quer que eu te espere? – Perguntei descontraídamente enquanto pegava os livros e colocava na minha bolsa de couro branco. Kitty balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não precisa, eu ainda tenho que passar no dormitório de Kathleen para pegar meu livro de Transfiguração. Kathleen ama Transfiguração, ela quer avançar de ano mais rápido. – Respondeu ela rapidamente. Kitty já começou a ficar hiperativa, o que significava que eu poderia ir tomar café da manhã sossegada.

Eu chequei meus horários de hoje enquanto descia a escada do saguão. Minha primeiro aula seria Herbologia e minha última, DCAT. Eu adoro Herbologia, é tão bom... não sei. Acho que é porque eu sempre gostei de Botânica trouxa. Coloquei meus horários na bolsa branca e entrei no Salão Principal. Não tinha muita gente, pois as aulas só iriam começar às 09h00. Apenas alguns professores estavam na mesa. Ainda era cedo.

Eu sorri satisfeita. Eu adorava acordar cedo para tomar café da manhã sossegada, para não ter que disputar uma torrada com nutella. De pouco em pouco, o salão foi enchendo. Quando deu 08h15, eu vi Kitty se sentando do meu lado.

- Você acredita que eu sumi todo o trabalho de Transfiguração? – Perguntou ela, bastante mal-humorada. Eu percebi por causa daquela veia na testa que sempre pulsa quando Kitty estava com raiva, o que significava não citar nenhum autor famoso hoje.

- Como você conseguiu essa proeza? – Perguntei curiosa. Realmente, era uma proeza perder um trabalho tão grande como esse. Além do quê, ele vale o bastante para ficar preocupada com uma nota baixa em Transfiguração. Ainda mais com Minerva McGonagall no comando.

- Eu sei lá! – Respondeu ela raivosamente, algumas pessoa nos olharam assustadas – Eu sei que eu estou ferrada para o resto do ano. Você se lembra quando esquecemos o trabalho dela no terceiro ano?

Eu revirei os olhos. McGonagall ficou nos perseguindo o resto do terceiro ano só por causa que esquecemos de fazer o trabalho. Enquanto Kitty falava raivosamente do quanto ela estava ferrada, eu vi uma pessoa bastante familiar olhndo para mim. Nossos olhares se encontraram, me fazendo corar. Ele me olhava com intensidade e eu, com vergonha. Logo, eu abaixei os olhos para minha torrada com nutella.

É, Lílian. James Potter veio te atormentar esse ano.

E já não basta o que minha família está me fazendo passar.

Kitty parou de falar para olhar para mim e para Potter.

- Ok, diga que isso não foi real – Pedi ainda com vergonha.

Kitty me olhou simpaticamente. Eu conheço esse olhar dela, é quando ela tem pena de alguém.

- Isso não foi real – Falou ela com bastante pena na voz. Ela estava me consolando. – Mas eu só não entendo do porquê eu tenho que falar isso, pois Potter apenas te olhou.

- É, eu sei. Deve ser por causa da história da lingerie preta – Menti, ainda sentindo meu coração bater rapidamente como se tivessem aplicado um choque nele na mesma hora que eu vi Potter.

Kitty sorriu, acreditando.

- Lílian, você é tão virgem! – Brincou ela, mais animada.

Eu sorri, ainda com vergonha.

- Eu sei – Concordei ainda sorrindo. Como que eu faço para matar aula de DCAT pelo REEESTO DO ANO?!


End file.
